Glee
by GuyGermaine00
Summary: Finn and Rachel's relationship is in Jeopardy when Jesse St. James comes back to McKinley. FINCHEL!
1. Gossip

_**Okay Season 2 starts tomorrow and I am beyond excited. *SPOILER Quinn goes back to Cheerios and becomes really mean…again. So Pairings Finchel, Quick, and Tartie. I DON'T own Glee.**_

**Finn's POV**

_Wow first day of Glee starts in like five minutes and I'll have my first class with Rachel. I'm really excited for Glee this year. I KNOW we'll win Regional's. _I entered the classroom and everyone was there except Rachel.

**Know one's POV**

"Hey Finn" Mercedes said

"Where's Rachel?" Artie asked

"Probably thinking of things to talk about I mean she does that best" Santana said

"Yeah I mean the only reason we keep her around is because she has a big mouth, but an amazing voice" Puck added and the Glee club kids laughed.

"Dude I am sick and tired of you!" Finn yelled. Little did all the Glee club kids know that Rachel was by the door listening to the whole conversation. She shut her eyes and walked away into the girl's bathroom.

10 minutes later…

Rachel was in the bathroom wiping away her tears and fixing her face making sure she looked good as new.

"Rachel?" Mercedes asked

"Yes" Rachel replied

"Girl are you okay?" Mercedes asked

"Of course" Rachel said and fake smiled

"C'mon let's go to Glee" Mercedes said holding out a hand

"I-I'll be there in a second" Rachel said nervously

"Okay" Mercedes said and then left


	2. Old Friends

**I DON'T own Glee.**

Rachel breathed in then out. She fixed her skirt and then went out to Glee. Rachel walked in the room and everyone stared at her.

"Rachel it's nice of you to join us" Mr. Schue said

"Sorry I was um just I'll go take my seat" Rachel said. Instead of Rachel sitting on the empty seat next to Finn she went to the back which worried everyone because Rachel Berry NEVER sat in the back. Glee class ended and Rachel left first. When Rachel was outside she sat on the bench.

"Rachel!" she heard a name call. She turned her head and saw… Jesse St. James?

"Jesse?" Rachel said as she got up from the bench and walked towards him

"Rachel hey" Jesse said and smiled

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked in shock

"Well I actually transferred to McKinley from Carmel so…" He said

"Why?" Rachel asked

"You. I missed you and you never answer my calls" Jesse said

"I don't know what to say" Rachel said

"Rachel I'm so sorry for everything" Jesse said

"Rachel!" Another voice screamed. Rachel turned around and saw Finn running towards her and stopped once he saw Jesse there. Finn slowly walked towards Jesse and Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked as he clenched his fists.

"I transferred" Jesse said

"Rachel can I talk to you?" Finn asked

"Finn I'm talking to Jesse" Rachel said

"Come to my house when you're done" Finn said as he walked away.

"Why is he always so protective?" Jesse asked

"Well I guess he cares about me." Rachel said

"Rachel I do care about you" Jesse said

"I have to go" Rachel said and walked away


	3. Peace is restored

**Okay I just read a fanfic and I'm kind of mad at Finn. Lol. So if this makes him look bad sorry but Finchel will be restored eventually. I DON'T own Glee.**

Rachel headed over to Finn's house. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Rachel come in" Finn said as he opened the door. Rachel walked in. "My mom's out to dinner with Kurt and Burt"

"Shouldn't you be with them?" Rachel asked as she walked in.

"I wanted to spend time with you so I skipped it" Finn said and Rachel half smiled. "Want to sit on the couch?" Finn asked

"Sure" Rachel said and walked over to the couch and sat down Finn sat next to her.

"So what did Jesse want?" Finn asked

"He wanted to get back together with me" Rachel said looking at the floor.

"Oh" Finn said

"But don't worry I told him I wasn't interested." Rachel said

"Then why are things so akward?" Finn asked almost yelling

"I don't know" Rachel said still staring at the floor

"Okay well then why won't you look at me?" Finn asked "Rachel were dating things shouldn't be akward."

"I know I just didn't want you to get mad" Rachel said

"Rach I'm not mad. Look at me" Finn said and Rachel looked up. He leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
